The invention relates to hybrid or compound motors wherein two engines of differing types are coupled together to drive a common output shaft.
The invention is a compound motor or power plant having a turbine engine or turbo unit, and having a rotary engine coupled with the turbo unit. The turbo unit, powered by exhaust from the rotary engine, can both turbocharge the rotary engine and drive a common output shaft. The common output shaft is also driven by the rotary engine. At lower motor speeds, the rotary engine will be more efficient than the turbo unit, and will supply all or most of the motor power, whereas at higher speeds the turbo unit will be more efficient and will supply most of the power. The compound motor has a planetary gear set connecting both the turbo unit and the rotary engine to the common output shaft. This gear set can simultaneously and independently receive drive inputs from the turbo unit and the rotary engine, so that turbo unit speed and rotary engine speed need not be matched. The turbo unit also includes a clutch assembly which selectively brakes the turbine of the turbo unit or disconnects a turbocharge compressor from the turbine. The clutch assembly operates in response to the torque exerted on the turbine by exhaust gases from the rotary engine.